Kiss the boy
by RtNV
Summary: Rkiu has fallen for Sora but has no idea ho tell him. With kairi the only one who knows how true feelingd egging him on to make a move will Riku be able to admit the way he feels bout his best friend! :D
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts…otherwise it would be pure yaoi!

**Kiss the boy**

'What sins did I ever commit to deserve this? This horrid tortuous eternal hell? Sora silently wondered "They're too tight!" Sora wailed from his small stall in the coed dressing room.

"Sora stop whining and put the damn pants on or I'll come in there and make you!" Kairi screeched in return to Sora's complaints. Meanwhile Riku who kicked back in a chair by the entrance to the dressing room sniggered, for him, this was all wonderful entertainment. Kairi turned around to point an accusing finger at him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you're next!"

"Oh joy." Riku said under his breath.

Yes being with Kairi at the mall was always so much fun! It seemed to be a vicious cycle, Kairi would decide she was bored and needed some new clothes, manga, makeup ect ect. So she would drag poor Sora and Riku with her. Sora usually moped and begged to be killed on these outings, Riku always handled it better, going along with what ever Kairi had him try an and such. Riku actually rather enjoyed these little outings any way. You see Kairi new something about Riku no one else did, not even Sora. One evening after a particularly brutal spar between Riku and Sora, Kairi dragged Riku behind a bunch of bushes and interrogated him. A minute of arguing later Kairi's suspicions about Riku were confirmed. He had denied and denied over and over but in the end he new there was no point in trying to lie. He liked Sora…yea that way.

"This is humiliating…" Sora grumbled from inside the stall.

"AWWWW come on Sora it can't be that baaaaaad!" Riku replied in a mocking tone

"Sora sweetie, get out here before I skin you alive." Kairi said with a sickly sweet voice

Sora opened the door to his cubicle and stepped out with a blush as bright as Kairi's new cherry red fingernail polish. He was wearing a super tight pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off a nice inch or so of skin around the waist.

"Okay you saw me! Can I change back into some clothes that don't make me look like flaming-gay-man-slut?" He said pouting.

"Aw but Sora you look totally fabulous." Riku said struggling not to keel over on the floor from trying to hold his laughter in. Kairi just smiled looking back between the embarrassed-kill-me-now look on Sora's face to Riku's partially hidden ha-ha-Christmas-just-came-early look of glee.

Kairi had taken it upon herself to try and help Riku with his "crush" on the Cuteness that was Sora. The forcing of Sora to try on ridiculous clothes was in fact mostly for Riku's entertainment. She was always coaching Riku to make moves on Sora, the try this & oh you should definitely do that, kind of thing. All this had come to a shock for Riku, at first he thought her reaction to him being in love with Sora would be to scream and bitch at him but, no she thought it was the greatest thing since Digital Manga Publishing.

"You know what Sora I think I'll spare you from trying on more clothes." She said in a sing song voice. "Im hungry so we can go get lunch……that is if you're treating!"

"yesofcoursewhatwouldyoulike!" Sora replied in a hurry. Anything to get him out of this dressing room would be okay to him.

"Hmmmmm how about some fried rice and teriyaki chicken, how does that sound to you Riku?"

"That sounds lovely" Riku answered now subtlety eyeing Sora up and down.

"Party of three! The name's Sora! S-o-r-a!" The small brunette said in a rush.

"Thank you sir. There will be a half an hours wait." The cheerful hostess replied.

Kairi turned around after grabbing hold of both the boys and ushering them out the restaurant entrance. "Okay we got a nice amount of time in front of us….there's an arcade next door. They have dance dance revolution, Riku …..Sora, IM SO GONNA HAND YOUR ASSES TO YA!" she practically screeched the last part as she hauled ass to the mentioned arcade. Riku was the first to catch up to the crazy fangirl. She leaned over toward him and whispered in his ear.

"You get to watch lil Sora wiggle his hips playin DDR. _Yummy_!" she giggled. " _Aaaaand! _If Sora doesn't wanna play he'll be watchin us play…and Riku you look drop dead _sexy_ playin DDR!"

By the time Sora caught up Riku and a still maniacally giggling Kairi had walked over to DDR. After a weird look from Sora Kairi stopped laughing and spoke up.

"Okay who's going first?"

"ME!" Sora Chirped.

"I'll play against him." Riku said. His love for Sora just made him want to compete more with him. He wanted Sora to think he was the best at everything…..and in most things he was.

"Round one! Sora vs. Riku!" Kairi slipped the coins into the game as the boys took their places. "Let's see how bout a challenge? Lemme see…Heavy mode….and for a song…HYSTERIA!" She sang gleefully.

"Hey! WAIT! I totally suck at that song I can't d-!"

"Too late Sora start movin!' Riku cackled scoring perfects on all the moves. Sora scrambled to start catching up having missed the first few moves. Riku as earlier did look sexy and did incredibly well. Sora on the other hand looked clumsy as if most the moves had snuck up on him and didn't do nearly as well. After the song he practically collapsed.

"Aw Sora! Com'on that was only one song!" the silver haired teen teased.

"You…..Know ….What …..Kairi….how…..bout ……You…..play?" the younger teen suggested between gasps of breath.

After some protest Kairi joined Riku. Sora sat back and watched them play. Time went by rather quickly. Without realizing it Sora had spent the entire time staring at Riku, he was brought back to reality when something smacked him in the head.

"Destiny islands to Dorkface! Come in Dorkface!" Riku practically yelled in Sora's ear while using Sora's own necklace to whack him in the head.

"OW! DAMNIT RIKU! I really don't want an imprint of a crown in my forehead!" whined Sora pouting.

Riku smirked and walked over to the door her opened it bowing.

"After you ladies!"

"Why thank you kind sir!" Kairi skipped through the doorway.

Sora just scowled. Riku still bowing looked up at Sora through his silver bangs.

"Well miss?" He questioned with an innocent voice as he gestured for Sora to walk past him. Sora glared at him, let out an angry hiss and finally stomped through the exit. Riku flashed him a smile. Sora just pouted at him and ran off towards the restaurant leaving Kairi and Riku in the dust.

"Why do you always torment him?" the red head giggled.

"One. It's fun and easy. Two. He looks cute when he's pissed.

"HEY! YOU TWO STOP CHATTIN AND GET IN HERE!" Sora yelled from the restaurant entrance.

"I swear you and Kairi have some kind of conspiracy!" whined Sora on the way back from the restaurant.

Kairi had told them to head back to the island without her because she had a few _errands_ left to run, so she parted their company but, not after giving Riku and all too obvious wink. He just rolled his eyes at her and walked off with Sora in tow.

So now they were now walking aimlessly about the beach as the last bit of the sunlight faded.

"Soooooo Riku what do you wanna do?"

'Well now that you ask I would much like to throw you to the ground and have my way with you.' Riku thought but of course something totally different came out of his mouth "I don't know Sora You find something for us to do, I haven't the _faintest_ idea of what to do."

"Um we could I don't know …go to my house and play video games? If we did we'd have to be quiet cuz my parents are home and they go to bed early."

'I hate your parents, your mother is a prude and your dad is a homophobe!'

"Maybe some other time Sora, I really wouldn't want to disturb your parents."

"Well what about your house Riku we could go there?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay Sora I think we've played just about every game I own and it's now" Riku glanced at the digital clock by his bed. " Three a.m…and im tired."

Sora had ended up spending the night. He hadn't bothered to call his parents because one, they go to bed early and two he had spent the night at Riku's so many times over the years that they never worried if he didn't show up for a day or so.

"One more time….I will beat you this time for sure." Sora struggled not to yawn as he tried to convince Riku to play more.

"No." he said flatly as he leaned over and turned off the game console. "I'm tired." Riku walked over to his bed turning off the light and pulling off his shirt in the process then proceeded to lazily plop down on his bed ready to pass out for an eternity or so. His eyes sprang open though when he felt awieght on the mattress beside him.

"Sora what are you doing?" asked Riku as he watched Sora make himself comfortable on the bed beside him.

"I don't feel like pulling out the trundle so I'll just sleep here tonight!" Sora said happily as flipped over so his back was to Riku.

Wide awake now Riku knew one thing for sure…this was going to be along night.

Kasui-chan- okay yea it sucked and was kinda short so shoot me! Maybe the next chapter will be longer.

Nighthell-suck up.

Rikku - no body asked you Dork face

Nighthell- u kno u really should be nice to your protector!

Rikku -I suppose so …….but if it wasn't for the Ouija board I wouldn't even know I had a protector. So shouldn't I just be nice to it?

Nighthell-……..dumbass

Rikku -ignoring him well anyways please review and I will give you all strawberry pocky hugs and new chapters!

Nighthell-……….idiot woman

Kasui-chan- throws multiple sharp objects at Nighthell

Nighthell- aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie runs

Rikku- dances I love u all! Bai bai! Oh wait I almost forgot Digital Manga Publishing "DMP" is a company that specializes in yaoi…I love them!

Rikku-whispers ill actually be shocked if anybody reads this….or likes it…..or reviews…but please review. It would make my day! And plus if u actually like this…I won't keep writin if I don't get any reviews, cuz if I don't then I won't know if anyone likes it - so pleeze review!


	2. Digital cameras and rollercoasters

Disclaimer-don't own kingdom hearts!

**Kiss the boy**

"Mmmphf…to early to get up." Sora mumbled incoherently into his soft warm "pillow". He snuggled up against it, wrapped his arms tightly about it, and snoozed off. Riku, who had finally managed to fall asleep after what seemed like decades to him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and FLASH. Riku's eyes flashed open and the first thing he saw was Kairi standing beside his bed with a camera clutched in her hand. She was shaking with repressed laughter as she met his aqua eyes, she gestured for Riku to look down. Slowly he broke her gaze and looked down, his whole body tensed at what he saw. Sora. Sometime during the night he had wiggled up next to Riku and had fallen asleep his arms around Riku's torso in a death grip of a hug. Kairi took one look at his face and fell to the floor silently laughing.

"KAIRI!" he hissed "Help me get him off before he wakes up!"

She continued her silent laughter now rolling around on her back kicking her feet in the air. Riku glared at her. After she had managed to drag herself up to sitting position on the floor she whipped out the camera and flashed another picking blinding poor Riku. The crazed girl then fell back to the floor and soundlessly laughed.

"DAMNIT WOMAN!" Riku hissed beneath his breath. Beside him Sora stirred, they both froze and stared at Sora neither daring to breath. Both teens sat as still as possible until he settled back to a deep sleep, tightening his grip on Riku.

"A little help here!" The aqua eyed boy pleaded to Kairi, not daring to speak above a whisper. She rose slowly from her spot on the floor as if afraid the smallest movement would wake the sleeping boy. She soundlessly set her digital camera on the dresser facing the bed. Then she proceeded to shuffle over to the bed and ever so slowly and cautiously lower herself onto it. Riku rolled his eyes. 'Is there really need for this much caution, he's like dead to the world1' Kairi seemed to be thinking the same thing because she plopped the rest of the way. Sora twitched. 'Um on second thought maybe being careful is a good thing! Heh!'

"So." She whispered. "Shall I pry him off?" she raised her hands above Sora's sleeping form and wiggled her fingers for a comical effect.

Riku just gave her a look that plainly said "No duh! Dumbshit!" Kairi scooted closer towards the two boys. She reached behind Riku and searched for Sora's hands. Finding them she slowly pry the boy's hands off Riku finger by finger, releasing the aqua eyed teen from the youngers death grip.

"Riku, sit up a lil so I can get his arm out from under ya." The red head whispered. He let out a sigh of relief when Sora was finally pried off him. It wasn't as if he didn't like to have Sora cuddled up against him….he liked it very much but, he was scared to know what his reaction would be if he woke up in that position……….oh well.

Riku and Kairi sat and watched as Sora curled up and started to lightly snore. They got up from the bed making sure not to wake the sleeping boy. Riku walked toward the door, he figured he would leave before he started questioning Kairi about why she was in his room at 7 in the morning. He turned around to look at her when she didn't immediately follow. She tapped her foot and gave him an expectant look.

"_Well?_" She questioned. "He'll probably sleep for another hour or so….."

"What's your point?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

A huge smile plastered itself across the girls face. "……….Well aren't you going to tuck him in?"

Riku Stared.

"We're not going anywhere until you do." She told him still smiling. Riku walked over to Sora's sleeping form and made a big show of pulling the blankets over him, he leaned down and placed his hands on the brunets shoulders and planted a kiss on his forehead. He turned to Kairi who was now squealing with delight.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"YES!" She answered struggling to keep her voice down. "Thank Kami for video recording digital cameras!" She snatched her camera off the dresser and bolted out of the room and down the stairs, giggling like a maniac. Riku froze his eyes wide. 'Oh. My. God. She…….tell me she did not just record all that!' the teen stumbled over his thoughts. 'She couldn't have! It was sitting on the dresser….the whole time……….shit.'

By the time Riku collected his thoughts and made his way downstairs, Kairi was busying herself with pulling things out of the fridge. When she turned around she saw Riku carefully looking over the kitchen.

"You'll never find it." She said gleefully. "You gave me too much time to hide it!...oh and I'm making breakfast. Homemade cinnamon buns to be exact!"

"Oh…why are you here anyway?"

"Riku! I come here out of the goodness in my heart to make you and Sora breakfast! And you rudely demand to know why im here! I'm hurt, Riku! Hurt! She said clasping her hands over her hearts an earnest expression on her face. Her lip gave a little twitch and she fell to the floor and in short laughed her friggin ass off. Riku rolled his as for what seemed like the billionth time that morning. Kairi managed to recover some of her composure as she used the counter to pull herself up off the floor.

"Heeheeheheh…"She wiped her eyes. " Actually Riku dearest, I got some tickets for the new theme park ya know the one that's supposed to be really good, radiant garden! Well I figured just the three of us could go cuz they had a really good deal on four packs!" The girl said beaming. Riku was silent for a moment.

"What about the fourth ticket?" he inquired.

"Fourth ticket? Oh yes that! Haha! There isn't one! Did I say four pack! Haha! I meant to say three! THREE pack! Haha! I'm such a ditz! Heehee! Riku maybe you should go get a shower now! Heehee! You know before Sora wakes up so he can get one." She said in a rush ushering him out of the kitchen. "I'll just make you two some breakfast! No need to thank me!" When Riku was out she slammed the sliding door behind him, blocking the kitchen from view. He stood there for a moment. 'What. The. Hell. Is wrong with her this morning…..oh well I guess I'll go get that shower…psycho woman.

0000000000

Sora was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when the door opened. Riku walked into the room fully clothed with his hair wet. He turned to look at Sora and raised an eyebrow.

"You. Shower. Now." He said gesturing down the hallway.

"But I just woke up!" The brunet whined.

"Well maybe if you hadn't slept in so long that wouldn't be a problem." He countered.

Sora pouted but complied. He walked out of the room grumbling.

"Why do I have to shower so early any way?"

"Kairi bought us all tickets for Radiant Garden."

"Wow! Really that's awesome!" he ran toward the bathroom now excited.

Sora stepped into the shower and stretched. 'Hmmmm….Riku's bed is way more comfy than the trundle. I slept like a friggin rock! Well most of the time anyway…for some reason it seems like most the morning I couldn't sleep properly…wonder why…'

000000000

"Oh let's ride that one first!" Sora shouted pointing to a random ride. They had just arrived at the park and it was just as amazing as it was rumored to be. Tall rides towered above them and it was littered with gift shops and restaurants galore.

"Nah. I think I wanna go see the clock tower in the center of the park first it's supposed to be pretty neat looking." Kairi said.

"Well we can ride some rides before we go see it! Not like it's goin anywhere." The blue eyed teen told her.

"NO! We HAVE to go see the clock tower FIRST!" She screeched.

"EEEEP!" Sora recoiled and retreated behind Riku who simply ignored her outburst. They walked towards were this clock tower was supposedly. Kairi skipped cheerfully acting as if she didn't just practically bite Sora's head off. They arrived quickly at their destination and in Riku's opinion it was nothing special.

"KAIRI! HIYA!" the three whirled around to see who had shouted.

"Oh my gosh! What a coincidence running into you Selphie!" Kairi squealed.

"Well Kairi you did invi- It's so weird running into you here!" Selphie started to say something, an odd look from Kairi and she cut herself off.

"Well!" Kairi squealed. " Isn't this a wonderful coincidence that we happened to be here at the same time! I mean cuz all the rows in the rides are like two and fours! How perfect!" As she was babbling Selphie looked over at Riku, who felt some one looking at him. He looked up and saw Selphie staring at him with a look of crazed happiness. 'Kairi you bitch! YOU FRIGGIN TOLD HER!' Riku looked down not meeting Selphie's eyes. 'Some one kill me before this red head sends me to hell in a hand basket.'

"Oh that is nice! Selphie did you come with anyone else?" Sora innocently asked.

'Sooooooo…' Riku thought. 'As usual this stupid plot of Kairi's went over his head…..dumbass. Nah, cuteass.'

"Okay, NOW we can all go and…." The embodiment of red haired insanity thought for moment. "We can go ride a rollercoaster!"

"B-b-but!" That all turned to look at the stuttering brunette. "I'm afraid of rollercoaster…" He finished his sentence in a whisper.

"What was that Sora I didn't hear you?" The older boy smirked.

"I'm afraid of rollercoasters." Sora said slightly louder, but still whispering.

"Soraaaa! I can't hear yooooooou!" Riku sang.

"I'M AFRAID OF ROLLERCOASTERS DAMNIT!"

" Oh Sora did I hear a dirty _swear word_ come out of your mouth! I should definitely wash it out with soap. Tsk tsk tsk!"

The younger boy grumbled and walked over to the smiling girls.

"Oh Sora! I completely understand! We won't go on any scary rides, you have my word!" Kairi told Sora, smiling. 'Why, oh why do I have the feeling she is lying to him!' Thought Riku idly.

0000000000

"This is so not a scary ride Sora! Trust me!"

" I dunno Kairi… I can't even see the ride."

Riku rolled his eyes. ' He is to gullible for his own good.' Before they had reached their place in line and Selphie had leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Riku!"

"What psychopath?"

"Don't tell Sora, but this ride….it has the largest drop in the park and tons of loops and stuff!"

"How do you know?"

"I've been here before!"

"Cruel aren't we?"

"Oh Riku, don't flatter me! ….And by the way, Kairi said Sora gets kinda clingy when he's scared….is that true?"

"…."

"Great!" She giggled. "He's sittin next to you…and in the front row!"

Somehow the evil duo of girls managed to distract Sora everytime the ride was within view. They also insisted that even though the screams of terror were just from a ride close to the one they were gonna ride. Luckily the line moved very quickly and in no time. The little cars for the ride held four people two in front and two behind the first. Most definitely a rollercoaster.

When Riku and Sora got into their seats in front, for the first time Sora saw what he was going to ride. The drop….let's just say huge would be an understatement and it went straight down at a ninety degree angle. Out of the corner of his eye Riku saw Sora Turn pale.

"Sora? You gonna be okay?"

Sora just stared straight ahead not saying a word.

Then the slow agonizing ride to the top of the rollercoaster began. Riku looked over at Sora he was chalk white. Riku watched Sora and actually felt bad for him. They reached the top of the trop. Sora finally moved, he reached out and grabbed on to Riku as the cart went speeding down the tracks. His eyes clamped shut he clung onto his friend as if his life depended on it. The ride finished and the only thing that had fazed Riku was the fact that poor Sora was squeezing the life out of his arm. The ride came to a halt a the station, Kairi and her little comrade hopped off the ride, the brunette didn't move.

"Sora!." He poked his friend in the head. "The ride is over Sora!"

The poor boys body must have gone on locked down because Riku had to drag him off the ride. Kairi and Selphie beamed. Luckily Sora seemed to have enough sense to walk but, not enough to let go of the older teens arm.

"What do you all wanna ride next!" Selphie asked cheerfully.

This seemed to bring the blue eyed boy back to the world of the living.

"NO! NO MORE RIDES!"

"But Soraaaa! WE've only ridden one!" She whined.

"I DON"T CARE!"

"Alrighty then….How about we can walk around the park maybe get something to eat and this park has so many shows we'll be sure to find something to do!" Kairi cheerfully suggested.

" Lead the way commander!" Riku said rubbing his arm that Sora had finally let go of.

"Okay! Off we go!"

Rikku- well there we go! Chapter two! Wow I didn't expect any reviews! I was gonna make this chappie longer but I wanted to update tonight and well poor yuffie is about to keel over from lack of sleep!

YUffie- I will smack you . 

Rikku- So for the fact that this chapter isn't longer….you have my permission to blame my best friend XD

Yuffie-one word…'best friend'…bitch.. XD

Rikku- tsk tsk no swear words! Heh while writing this we came up with a dumb parody about Sora's gullibleness!

Original

"This is so not a scary ride Sora! Trust me!"

"I dunno Kairi… I can't even see the ride."

Altered

"This won't hurt a bit Sora! Trust me!"

"OW! MY ASS!"

Well you should be able to guess wats goin on ……or ur stupid XD

I LOVE YOU ALL! BAI BAI


End file.
